


you need a hand to hold

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: momo has morning classes, mina has afternoon classes. even though their classes clash, mina wants to meet momo before her next class starts(and momo just wants some attention)





	you need a hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> com for @shinytogeprii

Momo shudders as her feet touch the cold wood of her apartment floor. She’s momentarily tempted to climb back into bed, but decides against it, only because today’s classes are important. She looks over her shoulder and smiles when she sees her girlfriend fast asleep. Momo carefully slips out of the covers and tip toes towards her, crouching by her side. She brushes her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears before leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently.

A laugh escapes Momo’s lips when her girlfriend whines in her sleep, clearly not appreciating being awoken from her precious sleep.

“Okay, I’m sorry Mitang.” Momo whispers, getting up to leave.

A warm hand wraps around Momo’s wrist and she turns around to see that Mina is waking up slowly, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Morning lovely.” Mina mumbles. “Going to class already? What time is it?”

Momo seats herself on the bed, placing Mina’s hands within hers. “Just a little after nine. Class is starting soon for me remember? It got switched around because of some clash between two classes.”

Mina nods, remembering Momo’s rants about having to wake up early in the morning because of the clashes between two teachers.

“Go back to sleep, okay? You still have at least two hours more you can get in.” Momo kisses the top of Mina’s head before pulling the blankets over her. “Make sure you wear something warm since your last class is late.”

She has a feeling Mina will forget about staying warm in the biting cold of their winter season. Knowing her, she’ll wake up with ten minutes until class and rush there, not remembering to stay warm.

“Have a good day Momoring.” Mina waves as she muffles a yawn with the back of her hand. She immediately starts drifting off to sleep when the door closes, Momo smiling at the adorable sight.

By the time Momo finishes her classes from the morning, it passes midday and she’s starving. She recalls her decision to skip breakfast and she immensely regrets it. She’s on her way to the cafeteria when someone tugs on her jacket. Momo chuckles when she turns around, seeing Mina in one of Momo’s oversized hoodies that she must’ve stolen from her cupboard. She can’t help herself, tugging her forward by the strings and kissing her tenderly.

Mina giggles when Momo pecks her nose, hugging her girlfriend tightly. “Don’t you need to eat lunch?”

“How did you know I didn’t eat breakfast?” Momo gasps, Mina rolling her eyes at her.

“Because I know you can be silly sometimes. And you’re worse than me! I can’t believe you skipped breakfast, the most important meal of the day.” Mina scolds, slipping her hand through Momo’s as she pulls her to a spot in the sun to warm themselves up.

Momo follows her silently, unsure of why they weren’t buying anything first but her curiosity disappears when she sees Mina pulling out containers of food from her bag.

“Didn’t you go to class this morning?” Momo is ready to scold her girlfriend if she skipped classes just to cook.

Mina shakes her head in amusement. “Mom dropped it off a little after you left, so I thought we could have lunch together.”

Momo thanks Mina for bringing the food, kissing her cheek. She leans against a post and pulls Mina in her lap, wanting to hug her (and keep her warm). Mina squeals with the sudden movement, but snuggles against Momo, taking in all of her comfort and warmth. She opens the first container, passing a piece of tuna sushi to Momo who eats it in a bite. Mina receives a cheeky grin from Momo as she waits for the next bite, mouth open. She rolls her eyes, but feeds Momo another piece. This time, she makes sure to feed herself before giving another one to Momo.

There’s a lot of teasing and stealing bites, but they manage to finish their lunch successfully. Momo doesn’t want to leave Mina yet, so she resorts to resting her head on her lap for a little bit. Mina kisses her forehead before unlocking her phone and resorting to playing a game.

She’s so into it, that she doesn’t realise that Momo is watching her, amused by her expressions. Momo loves the little things about Mina that she knows. It’s easy to tell when she’s losing or when she’s winning and then there’s that grumble of frustration that leaves her lips; that’s when someone in her team isn’t cooperating.

Momo pokes Mina, trying to get her attention, but fails. She pouts when Mina furrows her eyebrows, concentrating on her game even more than before. She knows it’s not fair but she’s craving Mina’s attention before her class starts. Momo considers a few ideas of how to get her attention before finally setting on one that she _knows_ will be enough.

“You’re cute.” Momo compliments, surprising Mina, who shoots her a glare for distracting her from her game.

“Are you saying that on purpose?” Mina squints at Momo, trying to see if there’s an ulterior motive behind her girlfriend’s actions.

“Hmm? Why would I say that on purpose?” Momo grins, taking the chance to snatch Mina’s phone off her.

“Hey!” Mina whines, trying to get her phone back but Momo keeps it out of her reach, clucking her tongue.

Mina gives up after a few minutes, sulking. Momo pockets her phone and turns Mina so that she’s facing her. She’s still refusing to look at Momo in the eye so she takes matters into her own hand, cupping Mina’s cheeks and tilting her face back up.

“I’m feeling lonely.” Momo complains, explaining her actions.

“I was literally on my phone for five minutes!” Mina defends herself but Momo just shakes her head.

“I want your attention.” Momo shifts closer to Mina. Her girlfriend bites back a smile, but wraps her arms around Momo’s neck, sitting comfortably in her lap.

They sit quietly, Momo’s arms resting on Mina’s waist as she hugs her tightly. She feels a lot clingier today than usual. It’s probably because she’s been seeing less of Mina because of their change in class times and lunch is the only time they share together. Mina nuzzles her nose against Momo’s neck, kissing the underside of her jaw. Momo places a kiss on Mina’s forehead in return for her affection.

“How much longer until class starts?” Momo sighs heavily.

“Mmm. About five minutes.” Mina checks her watch, kissing Momo before getting ready to leave. Momo doesn’t want to let go, but when Mina raises an eyebrow at her, she does. She receives another kiss from Mina as a thank you. “You can drop me to class?”

Momo immediately smiles when Mina suggests the idea, sadness evaporating into the air. Mina grins at how cute her girlfriend is, especially when she’s all clingy like she’s being today. They walk to her class, hands intertwined, swinging lightly between them. And, when they do reach Mina’s class, there’s a lot of hesitance in letting go once more. Mina has to kiss Momo again before she even lets go of their hands, then another time when she’s about to enter the class.

She looks like a lost puppy when Mina waves at her but Momo knows she needs to pay attention to her class. So, she just sends her a cute message wishing her luck and goes back to their apartment instead. She immediately collapses on their bed when she walks inside, not knowing what to do. Momo has been so used to spending time together that it feels weird when they’re alone.

She decides to cook dinner.

It’s not that she’s a bad cook, she just doesn’t cook often. It’s usually Mina who does the cooking and Momo who does the tasting (eating). But, Momo thinks it’ll be cute to make something for once and dives straight into it. It’s something small, but she doesn’t want to burn down the kitchen making something out of her skill set. By the time Momo is done with her first dish, it’s almost sunset. She panics and rushes to finish the rest of the dishes before the next hour. She wants to pick Mina up from her class instead of letting her walk alone, so she needs to get it all done.

Momo _manages_ to cook everything in time and even hops into the shower before she gets ready to leave. She arrives at Mina’s class a little too early, but she doesn’t mind waiting. She blows on her hand to keep them warm before resorting to keep them in her pocket instead. Momo whips her head to the door as soon as she hears the mutters of conversations from the door. When Mina sees her, she’s surprised and she feels like she’s about to get scolded for coming to her class when it’s late at night.

But, instead, she’s greeted with a hug and kiss to the cheek. Perhaps Mina missed her as much as Momo missed her.

(Mina won’t say it, but she didn’t pay attention to her teacher in class)

“Cold?” Momo asks when she sees Mina shivering. She doesn’t hesitate to offer her hand.

Momo holds onto Mina’s hand as they walk back to their apartment, feeling extra warm with the love of her life walking beside her.

She gets teased about cooking, but Momo only rolls her eyes. She’s glad for the little moments like these, where it’s just the two of them in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twt


End file.
